


This One Time at Summer Camp...

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, In which Cecil and Earl are in the scouts, M/M, and Cecil was a little shit when he was a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cecil and Earl's first day at summer camp and Cecil thinks the boy scout uniform is a bit too drab for his tastes, so he ends up finding some questionable plants to decorate it with. He then finds out said plants are rather deadly and can't help but notice the rather annoying fact that Steve Carlsberg is also at the summer camp with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time at Summer Camp...

“Cecil… um, what are you doing…?”

It had only been a few hours since Earl, Cecil, and the rest of the boy scouts had arrived at the camp that they would be staying in for the remainder of the summer. It was situated squarely in the middle of a forest that had popped up seemingly overnight near the outskirts of Night Vale, so it provided decent shade from the baking desert heat, though at the cost of the trees attempting to grab and devour them every so often; the troop had already had to pry Steve Carlsberg from the grip of one of the man-eating trees while Cecil stayed back and attempted to cajole the tree into consuming him faster.

The scoutmaster had told Cecil that he would hold off on giving him his ‘Being a Part of the Community’ badge for quite a while after that little stunt.

But now, now they had been allowed the rest of the day to themselves to get used to their new surroundings before camp activities would start up the next day. Most decided to stick close to the main camping area on account of the whole man-eating tree problem and all, but Cecil had wandered off and away from the prying eyes of the scoutmaster, somehow managing to avoid any of the deadly flora about. In fact, it looked like he had managed to pluck some of it from the ground if the green and red leaves crudely tied to his scout uniform and large, pale green mushroom cap on his head was anything to go by.

“Why, Earl, isn’t it obvious?” He replied with a cheeky grin, gesturing down to the leaves around his shorts that were roughly in the shape of a skirt before shimmying his hips playfully like he was a dancer on a stage so that said leaves shook about. “These scout uniforms are just _so_ drab with how tan and dull they are, I just thought I’d spice mine up a bit, you know?”

Well, it wasn’t like there was any rule in the scout handbook about tying plants to your uniform to pretty them up. In fact, it was practically a requirement for acquiring the elusive ‘Successful Snipe Hunt’ badge. There was just one teensy little problem he could see in Cecil’s new outfit. “...Cecil, I’m pretty sure you’re wearing poison oak.”

Now _that_ instantly ceased Cecil’s happy fawning over his seemingly brilliant ingenuity from being able to rough it out in the woods like this. His content swaying halted as he stared, this time in horror, down at the leaves he had affixed to himself in a dangerous proximity to his bare legs. “…Y-you really think so?”

“Yeah. For the ‘Use Only Plants in Tactical Warfare’ badge, you kinda have to have a pretty good knowledge of poisonous plants. Oh, by the way,” He jabbed a finger at the mushroom cap still perched on Cecil’s head, “I’m pretty sure that’s a death cap mushroom too.”

“Well, its name sounds friendly enough…”

“Cecil, eating half of it will kill you by slowly poisoning your liver. I’m not even sure if you’re supposed to _touch_ it, that’s how nasty it is.”

Well, that was _definitely_ a useful piece of information. Cecil could think of at least one person who would most certainly benefit from a little taste of something like this and his name started with ‘Steve’ and ended with ‘Stupid Dummyhead Carlsberg’. He just needed to find some way of getting back to camp and tricking Carlsberg into eating it and he wouldn’t have to deal with him for the rest of the summer, if he’d even have to deal with him for the rest of his life!

But there was a significant problem in his otherwise flawless plan; murder was, unfortunately, very against scout policy and if there was one thing he could bet on, it was that Earl would immediately go whining to the scoutmaster if he caught even the slightest bit of rule-breaking.

He had to distract him, but how?

Sticking out his bottom lip in his best pout, Cecil made his way over to Earl, taking the mushroom off his head. “Sorry, Earl, I’m just behind on my plant studies for badges like that, so I didn’t know. I’ll be sure to dispose of all this properly and _definitely not_ in Steve’s lunch for tomorrow, okay?”

Great job, he thought to himself, he doesn’t suspect a thing _at all_.

Deciding to ramp up the distraction a bit further, he leaned in, pressing his lips against Earl’s cheek as a quick peck. “So I’ll see you around then?~”

Earl was about to question that thing he had said about Steve, decidedly not enjoying how Cecil had said it, but that was before that kiss. Sure it was a little one, sure it was just a peck on the cheek, but it was from _Cecil_ , who he had been secretly crushing on for a long time. A flush tinted his cheeks and any thoughts of worry for Steve Carlsberg instantly flew right out the metaphorical window. “A-ah… Um, yeah, sure!”

“Great!” Cecil chirped, clapping his hands behind his back like some completely innocent little thing who had not just voiced murder plans outloud in a very unconvincing tone. “I’m gonna go see Steve for a bit, then maybe we can hang out together?”

“U-uh, yeah, sounds great!”

Earl was already so looking forward to the two of them spending time together that he didn’t even notice Cecil softly humming a sacrificial chant while skipping off with the plants he had just warned him to leave be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
